RWBY: The Bizarre Adventure
by Kamina44
Summary: Kamina believes he is possessed by an "evil spirit" What he doesn't know is that this spirit is called a God Stand. And he's not the only one with such power. WARNING: Rated M for strong language, graphic violence, and possible lemon.


RWBY: The Bizarre Adventure

Chapter 1: A New Battle

"What do you mean he doesn't want to leave?"

That question was asked by a woman with a fair complexion, long jet-black hair, and an innocent aura to her. Her name is Madoka Uchiha, who just heard that her son, Kamina, turned himself in to the authorities.

"I mean," one of the Vale police explained, "he wants to stay in his cell. Said something about being 'possessed by an evil spirit' or something." A svelte officer to the first's right snickered, "Yeah. Probably by some sort of aneurysm or something." Both officers laughed and cackled at this remark.

"This is serious! My son's in one of your cells, and I need you two to get him out!" Madoka yelled in annoyance.

"Easy, lady," said the first officer. "Look, the story is that your kid managed to kick the shit outta four guys in some alleyway, putting two of them in the hospital. But according to him, he did so without so much as lifting a finger. That's when he started to believe he was being possessed. We only took him in on account of the fight, but since then, he never set foot outside his cell. Nor will ever have plans to. So how about you—"

The next thing he knew, Madoka was bolting towards the cell block, while the cop shouted, "He's in the cell at the far end!"

She kept running towards her son's cell, crying in her head, 'Kamina…where are you? I know this isn't like you. You're always kind and sweet. You do right by the people around you.'

"Kamina, where are you?! KAMINA!"

"SHUT UP!" a voice called out at the end of the hallway.

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?! Just shut up already!" said a young man on top of a prison bed. He was wearing a Beacon Academy uniform, but it was unbuttoned and suspended by his shoulders. He wore a black Army ABU cap with a gold button on the right and white T-shirt under the jacket. This…is Kamina Uchiha.

"Okay!" Madoka said in a cheerful voice.

"See, lady," the overweight officer said, "He's not planning to leave this cell anytime soon."

"He's right, y'know?" Kamina said. "There's something going on inside my body. Something sinister. And until I can find it and eliminate it, I'm not leaving this cell. Got it?"

"B-but Kamina, honey," she started, but with one look, Kamina shut her down. "I understand."

"Hey, bub! You're being released! ON YOUR FEET!" The officer cried.

Kamina only sighed and turned his head away from the group.

"This isn't like Kamina," Madoka explained, "he's not violent towards others outright. Nor would he willingly hurt anyone."

"That's what the guy says, but he locks himself in here anyway. But that's not the weirdest part." As the officer says that, Kamina takes out a can of beer, stabs it with a knife, and drinks from the hole. "Hey, wait a minute. Where'd you get that beer?!"

"Oh?" Kamina said. "This spirit likes to bring me things. Told you I'm possessed." In the same room, he also had an auto body magazine and a radio.

"N-no way! He still right there! How did he get all of that stuff?!"

"This may not be enough to convince all of you that I've got an evil spirit, but I'll show you how dark this spirit is. Maybe then you'll see how evil this thing really is!" Kamina then extended his hand toward the cop's pistol, and it was whisked out of the holster and into Kamina's hand. He then took aim at his right temple and fired. But what left both Madoka and the officer in shock, was that the Dust round seemed to have been caught in midair.

"Th-that's crazy!" the officer screamed.

'Wait a second,' Madoka thought. 'Kamina's grandfather, Ozpin, has strange powers. Maybe if I called him here, he might persuade Kamina to leave.'

'Oh, Brothers. What is happening to my son?'

 **Aaaaaand, done! Wow, I think this is gonna be grand. Finally got started on my new story. Before I go, neither RWBY nor Jojo's Bizarre Adventures are mine. Let me know in the review section what you think. Kamina, out.**


End file.
